


Lunar Lunch-terlude

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Soft Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Angus joins Tres Horny Boys at their table in the Bureau of Balance cafeteria.





	Lunar Lunch-terlude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tres Horny Boys and Angus McDonald for "Things you said at the kitchen table."

“Hello, sirs!” Angus chirped as he entered the Bureau of Balance cafeteria, waving excitedly to the round table where the Reclaimers sat by themselves.

“Oh, great,” Merle muttered. Taako let his head, which had been propped up by his wrists, fall to the table with a thud.

“Hey, Ango,” Magnus greeted the boy detective, lifting one hand for a high-five. “Up high!”

Angus stood up on his tiptoes to give Magnus’s hand an eager slap.

“Down low!” Magnus said, this time dropping his hand so that it was level with the chair he sat in.

Just as Angus’s hand was arcing down to meet it, however, Magnus swiped his hand up into his hair.

“Too suh-loowww!” he said cheerily. Merle burst into a gale of laughter. “Nice,” Taako said without lifting his head from the table.

“Oh, that was a good one, sir!” Angus laughed nervously. “You really got me that time!”

“I really did,” Magnus said. “What’s in the lunchbox?”

“W-well, it’s, um –”

“Ooh, if there’s a Twinkie in there I call dibs!” Merle shouted.

“You – you’re going to steal my lunch?” Angus asked, clutching his tin Caleb Cleveland lunchbox to his chest and taking a step back.

“No, no, no – of course not,” Magnus assured him. “It’s just if there’s anything we want in there we’re gonna grab it, that’s all.”

“Well.” Angus’s brows came together then, his face straightening into something more stern. “Or you could, you know. Stick to the food you guys brought and just let me eat mine. I’m a growing boy after all!”

“You don’t want whatever garbage he has in there,” Taako said, still not lifting his head. “I made you both a – dare I say it – genuinely exquisite meal. You don’t need to pilfer his Little Debbies, you fucking animals. Show me some goddamn respect.”

“I – my, my lunch isn’t garbage –” Angus stammered.

“Aw, we were just teasing him,” Magnus relented. “Come on, Ango, grab a seat.”

“Speak for yourself!” Merle insisted. “If there’s a damn Twinkie in there it’s mine!”

“I’m not allowed to eat foods with such high sugar content, sir,” Angus said, sitting beside Magnus and opening his tin. “My grandfather says those Little Debbie snacks are just chock full of empty calories!”

“Figures,” Merle grumbled. “Fine, fine, we won’t steal any of your lunch food.”

Angus gave him, and then Magnus, and then Taako’s slumped form a crooked little grin.

“I appreciate that, sirs. Thank you.”


End file.
